Hiding The Secret
by Babystring
Summary: *CHAP 5- Finally Together, is finally up! **..Syd and Vaughn must hide their newfound intimacy from the CIA and almost everyone they know...but what happens when someone finds out?
1. hospital convo

                                  THE JEALOUS FACTOR 

Disclaimer:  I don't own Alias, or any of the JJ characters. Yadayada..

Reviews : yes please :D

Spoilers: After ep 3x03 'Cipher'

Summary: 100% S/V  romance/drama and adventure later..:) cant give it away now…this is when Vaughn is with Syd at the hospital , then Will arrives.. vaughn-will jealousy

Note from me: please be niiice :) this is my first ever  Alias fic..

* * * * * * * * * 

Sydney was trying desperately to break the ice.. but she felt herself getting weaker and weaker until she didn't remember where she was. Then she blanked out.

A few days later…

Vaughn rushed to the hospital as soon as he heard the news from Jack. Apparently, on the mission to Siberia, something had gone wrong after he spoke to her. All he knew was that Dixon had found her unconscious trapped under the ice after 'the attack'.

''but who could've followed them?'' he thought as he pulled in the parking.

He went to the receptionist's desk. 

''I would like to see miss Stephanie Rapkin please'' he said in a hurried tone

'' Ah yes…second floor, room 206. I don't know if the doctors are still with her or not; just that she is still unconscious.

He ran to the elevator, bitting his nails, but still aware and looking around if someone from the CIA could spot him. But no one knew he was going to see his agent. 

''Ah shit! How come she didn't wake up yet?'' he cursed as he walked down the hall. ''What if…she doesn't wake up for a long time?'' no, that wasn't possible. Syd  had to come back to him. 

As he entered her room, he saw Jack sitting next to her, looking stressed as well. Jack seemed surprised to see him.

''Agent Vaughn, why are you risking your career to come here?'' Jack asked with a mocking tone.

'' You know why, Jack'' he replied matter-of-factly.

He quickly grabbed a chair, sat next to Syd and took her hand. 

''So what happened exactly after I spoke to her?'' Vaughn asked concerned.

Jack didn't answer for a while. He looked at his daughter's handler and replied:

'' SD-6 saw them coming with their radars. But they didn't know Sark's team  was under the ice. 2 SD-6 agents died, and one is in this hospital. I asked him a few questions. Dixon warned Sydney that Sark was in the ice cave, she turned around and threw something in his leg. At least that's what Dixon saw…

But when she was running out, she fell under the ice in the frozen water and couldn't come up for air until Dixon found her and brought her back here with the remaining SD-6 agents.  She was unconscious when she got here and she still is, as you can see.'' 

Vaughn nodded silently, as he massaged her knuckles.

''Don't worry, the doctors said she would wake up soon…I should go'' he looked at his daughter, sighted and before walking out of the room, he added

'' I just told Will about it too; he should arrive any minute now''


	2. still in room 206

Disclaimer: i don't own Alias, or any of JJ's characters blabla…don't sue J

Reviews: keep em comin :D

Spoilers: still after cipher..

Summary: Will & Vaughn talk about Sydney, Protocol problems again…

Note from me: in a writing mood...hope ya'll like it ! but it'll get better after…the good parts didn't start yet ;)

* * * * * * * * * * *

Vaughn was still holding Sydney's hand when Will entered the room. 

''Hi Vaughn!'' called Will

''Hey'' replied Vaughn. He didn't really want Syd's 'friend' to be here when she woke up…but what could he do? Will was one of her best friends.

Will stared at Vaughn's hand that held one of Sydney's. This was the second time he saw him, and he definitely wasn't the old 'ugly' experienced handler he was expecting. By the way Vaughn was staying with Sydney in the hospital, Will wondered if there was anything between them.

Then he remembered Vaughn acknowledging that the frame was 'just a gift'…he felt a pang of jealousy in his chest. Why couldn't Sydney get assigned another handler? 

Why was he thinking of that now? The one he loved was lying in front of him sleeping. 

Vaughn didn't say a word.

Will, feeling uneasy, broke the silence:  

''So…were you Syd's handler since she came to the CIA?''

''Yeah…pretty much…once she got reassigned a new handler but after they put us back together''

''Why did she get another handler?''

''hum.. different reasons; mostly because my boss doesn't like me much and all the CIA think we're too close.''

        -  too close  -  those words echoed in Will's mind.

 But why would the CIA condemn their being together? Not that that was a bad thing though…

Suddenly  Weiss ran in the room. 

''Weiss? What are you doing here?''

''Vaughn you gotta hide now! Kendall and Devlin are on their way to see Sydney and when they'll see you, they'll think you're breaking protocol again! Not that you aren't…''

Will sat dumfounded. Breaking protocol? What was protocol? 

Vaughn looked around the room; 

''Shit…where can I go?''

Weiss pointed to behind the curtain. 

'' there's a stool behind probably. Step on it so they won't see your feet. I'll make sure they don't get too close to you''

''thanks Eric.''

Vaughn hid behind the curtain and stepped on the little wooden stool. Now  why would Devlin and Kendall come see Sydney in the hospital? Couldn't they wait until she was better? Those two, especially Kendall were really on his nerves. 

The two arrived in the room.  

Devlin spoke first: ''hello Agent Weiss'' then turned to look at Will, but said nothing. 

''I see agent Bristow hasn't fully recovered yet'' stated Kendall, watching Sydney lying on the hospital bed. 

''We'll maybe stop by later…Oh and Eric are you staying here a bit longer?'' said Devlin

''Yes. I think I will.'' Replied Weiss

''Then tell me if your colleague agent Vaughn stops by to see his favorite double agent.. Then I can bust him again for seeing her outside

 of their regular meetings and for inappropriate behaviour.''  He snickered.

Vaughn rolled his eyes behind the curtain. 

Will was just watching the scene. ''Inappropriate behaviour? Favorite  double agent?'' he sighted.

 Sydney and her handler weren't allowed a normal relationship? 

Kendall and Devlin exited the small room. Waiting for them to be far away, Vaughn still stood in his 'hiding place' until Weiss told him the coast was clear. 

''Shit Michael, that was close.''

''Sure was. Although how can visiting a not well colleague be considered breaking protocol? '' replied Vaughn.

''She's more than just a 'colleague' for you Mike! Don't tell me you don't know it.'' Answered Weiss rolling his eyes at his friend.

Will felt another pang of jealousy. Vaughn had almost declared in front of him that he liked Sydney. But…there was this CIA 'rule', they were supposedly not allowed to fraternize.

''Uh…You and Syd aren't allowed to see each other besides work?" Will asked in a shy voice

Weiss replied: "they're practically not allowed to talk to each other about non-professional stuff. One little thing and they get sent to the CIA shrink.'' He laughed

'' Stupid rule…it's part of the agent/ handler protocol.. " said Vaughn 

Protocol…Will whispered to himself. 


	3. guess who's back, back again

Disclaimer: again…i don't own  or any of the characters…blablabla..

Reviews: yay! Thanks all! 

Spoilers : writing the day after I finished chap 2 so yea…still after Cipher

Summary: guess who's back…back again…Sydney wakes up : confession time hehe…the main plot didn't start yet sorry J sooon!

Note from me: Macayla  asked if Syd was in a CIA or SD-6 hospital…guess I forgot that in chap 1 sowee J Dixon found her and was going to bring her to the SD-6 hospital, but Jack argued not to bring her there so her friends could come and visit, and wouldn't suspect her absence if she went to the SD-6 hospital ;) ok…hope that's better…sorry I forgot that and if it's still unclear…it is my first Alias fic J hehe

* * * * * * * * *

Will stood up and walked to the door 

''I'll go get some food…I'm pretty hungry and maybe Syd'll be too when she wakes up.''

Vaughn nodded and sat next to Sydney.

''I have to go out for a bit too Mike, I'll come back;'' Weiss said as he exited the room with Will. 

-

Vaughn was staring at the ceiling when Sydney started coughing. Vaughn jerked his head up and held Sydney's hand stronger. 

Sydney looked around the room, saw Vaughn and smiled.

''Hey Vaughn…'' she said in a soft voice

''How did I get here?'' 

''Doesn't matter Syd ;  the important thing is that you're safe now. You were in this room for 3 days.''

She sat up and looked down at her right hand Vaughn was still holding. He blushed and let it go. Sydney smiled.

''I guess we both hate water now'' She added. 

''Syd…Vaughn started. There's something I want to tell you. You…I mean we both have almost died lately.''

''I realised that''

'' This time, I was really scared I'd lost you Syd. And it makes me think of all the things we 

never shared or did together , and how we should do them before another accident happens. 

Life is too short.''

She stared at him. Sydney didn't quite get what he was telling her and frankly was a bit too tired to think about it. 'Things we never shared or did…' a hockey game together maybe? 

''Vaughn…there won't be any more 'accidents'. I promise I'll be more careful. ''

He leaned forward, but she smiled and hugged him. They stayed several minutes in that position, him gently stroking her hair,

 and her face resting on his shoulder.

''You know if Devlin, or someone else walks in, this wouldn't be great'' she whispered. But they didn't move.

''Actually, he and Kendall stopped by earlier. I hid behind the curtain over there.''

-

Will stopped  as he saw Sydney and Vaughn hugging. Damn, he wish he could be the handler at this moment. This wasn't fair. He was holding the food bags in his

 hands when Weiss called him.

'' Why are you staying right in the middle of the hall, Tippin?''

''Oh… I was just going back to Syd's room'' 

''Well you better not go in there right now, those two seem to be having a 'touchy' moment.'' 

     He said ironically while playing with a yoyo he had just bought today.

Will finally asked the question he wanted to ask since he met Vaughn.

      ''Is there anything between them?''     he asked casually

''No…probably because of protocol; although Vaughn wants her bad. Shit, he often bothers me to talk about his main topic discussion: Syd this…Syd that…blablabla.''

Ok, at least there wasn't anything -yet- between Sydney and the handler. But Will still had a hard time trying to hide his jealousy.

 The frame wasn't innocent, Vaughn really was interested in Sydney.

''Why did you ask me that?'' Weiss asked suspiciously, raising a brow. 

He didn't answer. 

''Let me guess. You're a Sydney-Lover just like our friend Vaughn is. Hum.''

''No! no that's not it at all ; I just wanted to know'' Will replied but it was clear to Weiss that he  was lying. 

Weiss rolled his eyes.

'' Ok, I give up.'' Stated Will. 

''Haha! I knew it''  said Weiss in triumph  

'' But you know how to keep a secret right?''

''That's why I'm an agent.''

After what he just learnt, Will didn't want to see Vaughn for today. He went home. Syd'll come out of the hospital today, he thought, so I'll see her soon. 

-

Sydney went to SD-6 the following day, thanked Dixon, and came back home knowing that she had to leave on a mission to Sweden the next day. She sighted. 

'I almost freeze to death, and now I go off on another mission again.'' She thought as she sat on the couch at home.

 Francie was out, still thinking Syd was on a trip to Brazil. 

Then the phone rang. 

''Joey's Pizza?''

Sydney smiled. It's been too long since the last 'Joey's call.

In the Warehouse.

  When Sydney entered their usual meeting place, Vaughn was already there waiting for her. 

''Hey Syd.''

'' Hi Vaughn. Oh no, please don't tell me they want me to talk to my mother again. That is out of the question. I've already told her too much.''

'' Don't worry, they're not asking you to do that again. I just got your counter and…''

''and..?''

''we have to stay an extra night in Sweden to replace the object SD-6 wants with a fake before You and Dixon go get it tomorrow. Therefore, we leave tonight''

''we…wait .You're coming with me?''

'' Yeah. They're just letting  me go. Isn't that good?'' he smiled at her

'' It's great.'' She flashed him back a seductive smile. 


	4. The Swedish Romance

Disclaimer: it's too bad, but I don't own Alias blabla..belongs to JJ etc etc

Spoilers: still the same…new ep 'Dead Drop' ('Infrared') in 2 days! Hurrah! 

Summary: Vaughn accompanies Sydney on her mission and…;) 

Note from me: Nyah said that Will would never do anything to bother Syd, since he loves her so much; That's a good point… so I'll (maybe) change the direction of my fic a bit. Don't worry, he'll still be veery jealous, but he won't do anything wrong…or will he? dunno…I think someone else will ; I'll see later ; right now it's S/V time J Oh yea so I  changed the title too…this one's a bit blah so if anyone has suggestions email me at amanda_woodward_mp@hotmail.com thanks! If someone wants to beta read too J 

PS. I luuuurve fan fic. It's so funJ 

ARGH- WHY is writing romantic scenes so hard? 

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

That same night,  Sydney and Vaughn arrived in Sweden. 

SD-6 wanted a special notebook that contained important intel  at some person's house. They had to replace it with the fake before the morning. 

''Can we just do this now to get it over with?'' Sydney asked, coming out of the airport.

''Sure. Then we'll have the night free'' he replied. 

She smiled.

-

Sydney silently broke in the house. They was no one in it.

Vaughn was staying outside, on a nearby bench, to warn Sydney if someone  was coming.

She didn't have trouble finding the notebook, thanks to Sloane's perfect description of the house. She quickly replaced it with the fake and ran out to meet her handler. 

''That was fast'' he commented.

''Indeed.'' She paused. ''So… you said before we would have the night free''   

''Since we can be seen in public here, would you like to eat together? I don't recall hearing that Swedish restaurants are delicious, but we can give it a try.'' 

She smiled and nodded.

They walked to the closest restaurant and decided to eat there. They were too tired to go anywhere else. 

During the meal, Sydney explained in detail what had happened in Siberia. 

''I'm sorry I wasn't the one who brought you back''

''Vaughn…even I didn't know I was going to fall under the ice…or that Sark and his merry band of assassins were going to show up; ''

''I'm glad you're alright now.''-

They finished eating and left the restaurant. They were now walking down the road.

While walking, he took her hand ; she smiled ,but they didn't talk much.

Sydney pointed to a bench under a tree. They both went to sit down, but neither of them said anything. 

Vaughn spoke first.

'' Syd…I'm so happy we got this time together without having to worry about protocol or anything else.''

''Just us'' she whispered ''And…''

Before she could finish her sentence, Vaughn leaned forward to place his lips on hers. She was taken aback at first, but then responded hungrily. All their pent-up desire for each other was released in this kiss. 

"Vaughn"

he looked at her brown eyes.

"You don't know for how long I've been waiting for that" Syd admitted. 

"Me too; that's why I kissed you."

Sydney laughed and gave her handler another kiss. But then a worried look crossed her face.

''I'm not sure we can do this Vaughn"

"We can. Trust me. But let's not discuss it now Syd."

They said goodbye, kissed again, because Vaughn was returning to LA the following day while Sydney would go get the fake notebook with Dixon. 

-

The night after, she returned to her apartment, after a trip to SD-6.  Sloane had even believed the fake intel in the notebook! But she had other preoccupations on her mind. 

Vaughn.

Was it too dangerous to start a relationship now,  when they weren't allowed? 


	5. Finally Together

Disclaimer: belongs to JJ The Great  and the apes over at ABC...etc etc..

Spoilers: what can I say. I was in front on my TV with chocolate and ABC decides to rerun TEWI. No Indicator!  Hope they don't pull fox-stunts like that again. 

Note: we got pre-empted for baseball! Another week of waiting for Spy!Daddy's big 'ol dark secret. 

Sorry it took so long!! Well the imbecility of ABC last night prompted me to write J 

And the main plot will begin soon; it really starts next chap.

PS. Thanks to Maya & Alex for sitting through Alias with me, even if you don't watch it!

 Thanks to Couch for the beta! It really helped a lot ;)

* * * * * * * * * 

Sydney and Vaughn had just finished their meeting at the warehouse. They hadn't yet brought up what they had done three nights before, or what Sydney had decided.   
  
  
  
Before leaving, she asked him shyly: "would you like to come over tonight? Will and Francie will be there, and you could finally meet her"   
  
  
  
He seemed slightly surprised at her proposition, and though aware of the danger, accepted without any hesitations.   
  
-   
  
"Don't be late. And be very careful that no one sees you or follows you there " She added before she turned around.   
  
  
  
As soon as she left, he grinned. "Damn, she's nervous. But right. I will have to be very careful."   
  
  
  
-Later that evening-   
  
Will, Sydney and Francie were eating chips and talking when the bell rang. Syd jumped to her feet and ran

 to open the door. 

  
There he was, looking as handsome as usual, and holding a bouquet of flowers. This was, after all, the first time he came to her place.   
  
They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Seeing she wasn't saying anything, Vaughn spoke. "Hey Syd. Can I come in?"   
  
She laughed and dragged him inside.   
  
"Fran, this is Michael Vaughn…he works with me at the bank. Vaughn, this is Francie. And you know Will already." 

"She calls him by his last name?" thought Francie.  
  
Vaughn held out his hand. "Nice to meet you. Syd told me a lot about you. Congrats on the restaurant!"   
  
-   
  
While they were eating, Francie asked all the imaginable questions that existed.   
  
"So you two met at the bank right?"   
  
"Yeah. We work together." He responded.   
  
"Isn't there a rule for a hand…I mean against two people working together to see each other beside work?" interjected Will.  
  
Sydney glared at him. But she knew he was only worried about her.   
  
Francie, the only clueless person at the table, asked Will why there would be such a rule.   
  
Realizing his mistake, Will replied "You're right. It's stupid. I was thinking of a movie I saw the other night.

 A police officer working undercover at some sleazy garage, and to protect himself, he wasn't allowed to be with his other coworker."   
  
Vaughn nodded. He desperately wanted to change the subject. Fortunately, the meal was almost over.   
  
While Francie and Will cleared up the table, Sydney excused herself to go to the bathroom, Vaughn tagging along.   
  
"That was close", he whispered before placing his arms around her waist, while she put hers around his neck.   
  
"He's still not used to lying to Francie yet." She looked him in the eye. "Thanks for the flowers".   
  
"Welcome." He bent forward to kiss her, it felt so good when their lips met;  they were engaged in a heavy make-out 

session when Francie called out to them.   
  
"Guys, what are you doing?" As she rounded the corner and saw them, she quickly realized the answer to her question. "Oh…ok never mind!"   
  
-   
  
After they all talked about news, weather and other normal topics without incident, Vaughn and Will left.   
  
  
  
"So how long have you two been together?" Francie started.   
  
"Er…just a few days. But I knew him for a long time before that."   
  
"A few days? Girl, you were doing some serious lip-locking with him back there!"   
  
The two girlfriends laughed and Sydney blushed. "Well…you know!"   
  
"It's good to see you with someone Syd. And you couldn't have chosen better. He's smoking hot!It's perfect… "   
  
"Yup– perfect." She said with a bitter taste in her mouth. If only she could forget the fact they weren't allowed to be together, and that it was dangerous for the both of them.   
  
  
  
-   
  
In the following weeks, they did the same thing without problems. She even went to his place a few times.

 They never stayed more than a couple of hours, to be safe. Closed the blinds and made sure everything was safe before they got intimate.   
  
At work too, nothing changed. No one would've guessed that the two were breaking protocol.   
  
It was 'perfect'. Too perfect.    
  
  
  
Until one day when the couple was kissing in the warehouse. The gate opened and Jack walked in on them.   
  
Sydney let go of her handler immediately and just stood there, waiting apprehensively for her father to say something.   
  
Jack walked right past Vaughn, who was staring at the floor.   
  
"Sydney are you mad? This isn't the time to blow your cover!" he spoke angrily.   
  
"How long have you been hiding this?" he added.   
  
"Dad…" Sydney started.   
  
"It's not her fault", interjected Vaughn.  
  
Jack turned around to face him. " You stay out of this. You've caused enough problems as it is."  
  
Sydney and Vaughn didn't say a word. Jack calmed down.   
  
"Look Syd. As much as you want to be with Agent Vaughn here, it is not safe. Not safe at all Sydney. You too,

 Agent Vaughn, you both should know better. "   
  
  
  
"We'll be careful." Sydney stated rebelliously. 

  
Jack sighted. "Please do."   
  
  
  
  
  
^^^^^^It was almost 3 AM, when Sydney heard a bang against the door. She jumped off her bed silently and went to check on Francie, who was sleeping peacefully.   
  
Then she heard the noise again. Feeling worried, she walked without a sound to the door, and peeked through the hole. It was blocked. Someone was outside. In just a second, before she had the time to think, the door flew open and she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her left arm. She fell to the ground and realized the aggressor had shot her. 

 Awakened by the noise and the shooting, Francie entered the room to see her friend, lying shot on the ground ; and a tall hooded man standing behind her with a gun.   
  
"Tsk…careless Bristow." He then aimed the gun at Francie. ^^^^   
  
Sydney woke up panting in her sweat-soaked sheets. A nightmare. It was just a nightmare. She wasn't careless.

 No one had came. She tried, but couldn't sleep the rest of the night.   
  
  
  
The next day, Sydney and Vaughn were alone in her apartment. That day, she made sure all the windows were closed. Noticing Sydney's attitude, Vaughn asked her what was wrong. She told him about her dream.   
  
"Michael, [she now called him by his first name] it felt so real. If I blow my cover, SD-6 will send someone out to kill me. And that day they'll get you, Will, and Francie." Tears rolled down her face. Vaughn reached out to hold her.   
  
"Ssh…Syd it was just a dream. With all the precautions we took, no one will discover us, and you'll never blow your cover. Then we'll take down SD-6 and there won't be anything to hide. I want to be with you, and SD-6 or protocol won't make me change my mind."   
  
Feeling stronger, Sydney wiped her tears. "They won't make me change my mind either. You're right Michael. No one will find out."   
  
  
  
If only that were true. 

* * * *

TeeHee. Cliffhanger!


End file.
